The interior of a motor vehicle is usually lined on their floor with a carpet. In addition, an insulation module is usually located underneath such a carpet, which insulates the carpet against the vehicle body with regard to temperature and sound in order to thereby ensure a pleasant atmosphere in the interior of the motor vehicle.
Generally, there are different types of such insulation modules including foam modules and fiber materials. In the case of a foam module, the same is directly foamed onto the carpet with which the floor side is to be lined during the manufacture.
In the case of a module consisting of a fiber material (the term “fiber material” includes mixtures which in addition to fiber materials also contain further substances such as foam particles and binding fibers), is usually produced separately from the carpet. For this purpose, the fiber material is filled in a molding tool, which having the form of a finished insulation module, then molded/bound in the tool. When the insulation module is removed from the tool, it takes a shape which matches a contour of the floor of the motor vehicle in which the insulation module is to be inserted. In other words, the insulation module leaves the molding tool as finished pre-molded element.
The mentioned filling process however proves to be difficult in such places of the molding tool which include surfaces which run perpendicular to or approximately perpendicular to one another, since the fiber material cannot be deposited in these locations without limitations. This results in that frequently no uniform density can be created in the insulation module.
Furthermore, when closing the molding tool there is the problem that the fiber material is displaced and cannot therefore be molded in the desired position in a process-secure manner.